


Futanari of the Wild

by snakebit1995



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Link wakes up from the Resurrection Shrine with some surprising side effects.Contains: Futanari, LEMONS





	1. Sheikah- Paya

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Decided I wanted to do something with the Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

**NO POV**

The only sounds that was heard in the quiet Kakariko were the rustling of trees, chirping of crickets and soft songs of birds as the readied to turn in for the night. One sharp noise broke the relative silence and that was the opening of a door as Link entered the largest building in the village and found Impa as instructed.

"It's been almost…a hundred years." The old woman said "Why are you so covered up?"

Link had been wearing a pretty thick and dark cloak that mostly covered them but at Impa's urging removed it.

"Oh my, it would see the Shrine of Resurrection had some…unforeseen consequences." Impa's eyes went wide seeing Link.

Link's body had changed in some bizarre ways, no longer was it that of a soft yet toned man but instead sported two massive breasts the size of Hydromelons with pert and perky nipples and large areolas, wide hips flared along with a tight waist and bubble butt, there was some male traits remaining, notably a thick yet nearly 10-inch flaccid penis dangling between the legs of Link, and under that were not only large apple sized testicles but a slit and folds like a female.

"I see." Impa blushed as Link covered herself back up "That would be rather embarrassing, I expected complications but nothing quite like that. For now it'd be best for you to rest, we can tackle this in the morning."

Link nodded and went towards the room Impa told her too.

* * *

**Later**

With no clear understanding of why this had happened to Link and with no sure way to get answers Impa decided the first step should be getting Link some clothes that fit, to take care of this task she assigned her granddaughter Paya to assist Link as needed. Looking through her old notes the only description of what to call Link Impa could find was Futanari, not quite Male, not quite Female, a sort of in between gender.

Paya was a pretty young girl, considered above average in appearance by most who met her and since Link was unsure how to manage this new body of hers Paya was a welcome guide. Once they grabbed an array of clothes they headed back to Paya's room to help Link get acquainted with her body.

"You're very beautiful Miss Link." Paya blushed a bit "Don't worry I'll find just the things you need, ask me any questions."

"hmm." Link just nodded.

"Sorry you're so…endowed." Paya smiled and blushed a little bit looking at how stretched out Link's blue tunic top was "I bet those are difficult to carry around."

Link nodded again.

"I heard Claree and her sister have been working on what they call a supportive undergarment for ladies like us." She giggled "But it's still in the early stages so you'll have to get by unfortunately. The pants aren't too tight are they?"

Link just shrugged.

"They certainly hug your hips quite well." Paya blushed "But I worry the front may be too tight."

"Hmm." Link blushed herself looking down and seeing the outline of her cock in the tight pants.

"My you are quite…amazing." Paya gulped audibly, her chest rising more and more with each heated breath.

Link watched and became drawn in by Paya's soft curvy body, her already large penis starting to grow more with arousal.

"HA!" Link gasped as there was a loud rip, her tight pants giving way to allow her thick, nearly 14-inch cock to spring free, the force making it rebound and slap her tender thigh.

"Oh my!" Paya covered her eyes only to also peek through.

"Hmm." Link groaned in discomfort, her cock painfully hard.

"It hurts?" Paya gulped "Well I…I suppose I should try and help."

Paya nervously approached Link, dropped to her knees and began to stroke the Futanari hero off.

"Haa…" Link let out a content sigh as her shaft was stroked.

Paya was a little embarrassed but could tell Link was enjoying it, from the little of Link's face she could see passed the Futa's heaving bosom.

"I hope this is helping." Paya smiled a bit as she used both hands to pump Link.

Link just let out a pleased sigh as her hands moved up and started to explore her own ample chest, rubbing and squeezing the fleshy globes, one hand sliding up her tunic to play with her sore and perky nipples. Slowly the mere pinching became too much and Link pulled her top off, Paya awing from below as she watched the jiggly round tits get exposed.

"HMM!" Link moaned pulling on her nipples more and more "HMMM HAAA!"

Link let out a loud moan as her nipples twitch and suddenly sprayed out a few lines of milk, shocking Paya.

"Your body is so…amazing." She said still stroking Link off.

"Ugh." Link groaned.

That's when Paya noticed her balls were starting to quiver a bit, the long cock in her hands slowly twitching as pressure built up and exploded out like a geyser.

"AHH!" Paya gasped as rope after rope of sludge like cum spewed out and splatter on her face and top "Ohh…There's…so much!"

She moaned as multiple ropes splattered on her face and dripped down.

"So…warm." She moaned as the cum touched her lips "HMM!"

Paya suddenly found herself drenched with arousal, her folds dripping with sexual fluids as she looked at Link with desperate eyes.

"Miss Link…" she pulled her top down "I can't take this anymore…please."

Link got a full view of Paya as she stripped down and instantly popped back to erection, Paya's dripping snatch welcoming the reception of Link's huge cock.

"OHHHAAA!" Both ladies moaned as Link pushed her huge cock into Paya.

"So big!" the Sheikah girl screamed as her insides were stretched wide by the girthy meat rod.

Link pushed and thrusted into her, splitting her virginity and making the girl beg for more. Link also felt her own large breasts smacking around from the force of her thrusts, her nipples still dripping a bit of milk as she took Paya to pound town.

"More…more!" Paya moaned as her breasts jiggled softly "LINK!"  
Paya screamed with orgasm, hearts in her eyes as she kept on taking Link's cock while cumming. The Heroine started to pant more and more as her own climax approached.

"HMMM!" Link moaned and started shooting ropes after rope of creamy cum into Paya's pussy, filling it up and spraying out the sides with force.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Link laid down panting.

"Miss Link…" Paya laid next to her lover "I think I love you…"

Link just smiled a bit, noticing the irises in Paya's eyes looked almost heart shaped, whatever this new body was…it wasn't all bad.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Hope you liked the start, Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**I was inspired to write this after seeing the LoZ artwork of Jay Marvel, go check it out.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Zora- Mipha

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"HMM!" Link groaned as Paya bobbed her head up and down, sucking her cock.

When Link had prepared to leave Kakariko village Paya insisted on coming with her, since Link was still adjusting to her body and she and Paya had grown…close, she was fine with having some assistance.

"Does this please you?" Paya asked sucking on the tip.

Link nodded slowly as she felt Paya rubbing her breasts with one hand and stroking and sucking her cock with the other. Link reached out and found the device Paya had bought with her, the Sheikah call it a dildo, it's a long phallic shaped object meant to help women destress. Link opened her mouth and slid the toy in and started sucking on it, originally, she was against the idea of such a thing but Paya encouraged her a few nights ago and Link found she liked it.

"HMM!" Link hummed as she sucked and got sucked, Paya slobbering and going to town on her shaft.

Link already felt herself starting to lose control and prepared to cum.

"HNGH!" she grunted as her cock twitched and blasted out its usual healthy load, the cum flooding into Paya's mouth, throat and sinuses, a little cum squirting out her nose.

"We can rest here for tonight." Paya laid with her lover "If we wake early we can get to the Zora Domain before noon."

"Hmm." Link hummed and pointed Paya to her breasts.

"Are they full?" Paya tweezed a nipple and watched milk spray out "I see…well then maybe we can make it by sundown tomorrow."

Paya leaned her head down and started to suck on Link's breasts, the taste of cum was washed from her mouth by Link's smooth and sugary tasting milk that Paya had started to love.

"Haa…" Link sighed happily as the pressure in her breasts was slowly lowered by Paya's childlike suckling.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Once the two woke up after a long night of milking and sucking they headed right for the Zora Domain and their first Divine Beast Target, Vah Ruta. After getting some assistance from the Zora people Link was gifted some Zora Armor, but it wasn't fitting how she expected.

"There you go, it should be on now." Paya smiled at her lover.

Link stood there with a heavy blush, her armor was barely that it was more like a silver metal and blue cloth bikini that showed a lot of skin, most of her breasts' creamy skin was on display and her bottoms dug into her ass and couldn't contain her girth, a third of her dick drooping over the top.

"Sorry about that." Paya pointed "But trying to tuck anymore in would be uncomfortable.

Link sighed, she understood but it was still embarrassing to walk around with her cock partially exposed, but she was ready to get to work, she jumped into the water and swam up into Vah Ruta, defeating the aspect of Ganon inside.

"Hmm." A spirit floated down and manifested in front of Link.

It was a young Zora woman, she was shorter than Link, her soft and smooth red skin covered in a green spiritual fire, Link recognized her as Mipha, one of the Champions from her past, but Mipha clearly didn't recognize her.

"Hmm, you…are Link?" Mipha blushed "I…oh my."

Mipha couldn't help but look at Link's sexy body, they had been lovers long in the past but she had been silent for so long and now seeing the boy she loved look like this was…strangely arousing.

"It's not how I imagined you looking in Zora armor." The Spirit of Mipha floated over to "But it quite good on you."

Link smiled.

"Link allow me to thank you for releasing me from that prison." Mipha smiled "Just like we did all those decades ago."

"HMM!" Link moaned as Mipha kissed her.

It was difficult to touch Mipha given her bodies spiritual constitution but Link happily kissed her old love, the Zora pushing the Futa onto her back.

"You used to like this." Mipha spread her butt cheeks and nestled Link's cock between them "But back then you were much smaller, you practically disappeared between these…not that I'm complaining about you being bigger."

Mipha had small breasts compared to Link but the one place she really shined was her large rear, the juicy booty jiggled with every step, her smooth red skin shimmering slightly and making it look even better.

"HMM!" Link moaned as Mipha started to lift her ass up and down while hotdogging her, her cock being milked by Mipha's ass.

The two didn't say much as Mipha did her little dance and grind routine on Link's cock, making it look like the Hylian Futanari was trying to slide a oversized sausage between two soft buns. Link didn't mind of course she was just happy to get some sex and with a sexy Zora no less.

"Ugh…" Link groaned a bit.

"Oh…I can feel it twitching." Mipha moaned "HAA!"

"Mipha gasped as Link started to cum, spewing out ropes of thick jizz onto her back, some of those ropes phased right through Mipha's spirit body but some others did splatter on her and seemingly melt into her.

"Oh Link~" Mipha moaned with hearts in her eyes "I feel so…GOOD!

Mipha moaned as more of the strange spirit fire around her engulfed her body, Link was worried, unsure of what to do but soon the fire faded and Mipha was standing there…looking normal.

"My body." Mipha saw her skin "I'm…alive again, did you do this?"

Link shrugged unsure.

"I see…maybe perhaps this body of yours still has some powers from the Shrine of Resurrection?" Mipha wondered "And a small fragment of that transferred to me?"

Link only returned a blank stare.

"I see, you're more concerned with others things right now." Mipha laughed making Link lie down on her back "Such large breasts…but I would find it hard to swim with these."

"HMM!" Link hummed as Mipha flicked her swollen nipples.

Mipha did a sexy spin and turn to get her as back into a similar position to the one she and Link were in for foreplay, she spread her cheeks and lowered her tight cavity onto her juicy cock.

"It's…gonna rip me in two!" she moaned slowly riding her lover reverse cowgirl.

Mipha started riding Link, the futanari reaching out to rub and explore Mipha's big red ass that was smashing against her crotch. Mipha was starting to moan louder and louder as more of Link's girth slipped into her and forced her walls to spread and take her.

"Harder Link…Harder!" Mipha moaned bouncing up and down faster and faster.

"HMPH!" Link grunted a bit as she began to match Mipha's bounces with thrusts, the halls of the divine beast they were in echoed with slaps of their skin and moans of pleasure from two reunited lovers.

"Link…I can't take this!" Mipha screamed "I'm going to…CUMMM!"

"HMPH!" Link let out another deep grunt as she came inside of Mipha, their juices and cum mixing in the Zora's pussy.

"Link like a wine you've only gotten better with age." Mipha sighed spreading Link's legs as she got off her cock with a *POP* cum flowing out of her "This new body of yours as so many possibilities."

Link noticed that like Paya, Mipha had developed Heart shaped Irises.

"We'll go back home in a bit." Mipha smirked dragging her tongue over Link's pussy "We still have a lot of catching up to do."

"HMM!" Link moaned as Mipha started licking her pussy and eating her out.

Mipha giggled at hearing Link's girlish moans, her tongue darting in and out, flicking and swirling the clit.

"MMM!" Link squirmed with pleasure, happy to be back with Mipha.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future!**

**Next Time- Mipha returns to the Zora with Link.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Duo- Mipha and Paya

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

After leaving Vah Ruta, Link and Mipha and returned to the Zora Domain, the Zora people were thrilled to have Mipha back and freed from her prison, Link didn't mention how she'd gotten Mipha back though.

"Hmm." Link hummed as she started to wake up the next morning "OHH!"

Link threw the covered off and found Mipha at the bottom of her bed sucking her off.

"Morning my love." She giggled "Were you having a good dream, it certainly looked like it."

Link just blushed and let Mipha do her thing. Mipha's slick Zora skin allowed her hands to glide up and down the shaft while her skilled tongue swirled around the tip. Link happily laid back and rubbed her breasts before the door opened.

"No fair Miss Link you started with her instead of me." Paya pouted.

"It be foolish of me to give up any chance for more Link." Mipha smiled as her "Besides Zora are much better at sex than some plain of Sheikah."

"Hmph." Paya pouted kissing Link "Fine."

Link hummed into the kiss with Paya as Mipha kept on sucking his cock. The Sheikah girl began to clap and push Link's massive bust together, making the futanari moan a bit as her nipples were played with casually.

"You're so beautiful Link." Paya sucked on one of her lover's tits, milk flowing out.

Link smiled in pleasure as she was sucked from two different hyper sensitive spots, Mipha and Paya battling for supremacy. Paya slowly turned herself around as she licked Link all over, unknowingly shoving and presenting her ass to Link.

"HMM!" The resurrected hero leaned in and started licking her.

"HAA!" Paya gasped a bit with pleasure "Ohh Link~"

Mipha, seeing that Paya was getting a personal licking from Link decided that she should take control of her own situation then, she lifted her ass up and slammed it down, pushing Link's egregious girth into her tight hole.

"OHHH!" she felt her eyes practically roll back in her head from the pleasure "YESS-HMM!"

Mipha gasped as Paya suddenly kissed her, both ladies riding Link in various ways, Paya riding her tongue while Mipha was bouncing her juicy rump up and down on her cock.

"I see no reason we can't both make use of Link, she is worth it after all." Paya smiled.

"Hmm, I suppose." Mipha hummed "Ohh…Link…"

"I never knew you have such an amazing tongue Link." Paya moaned rubbed her ass on Link's face more.

"MMM!" the silent futanari hummed under her cushy constraints.

Both lovers grinded their bums on Link as they drew closer and closer to a massive shared climax.

"Ha…ha…HAA!" all three moaned exploding in a torrent of sexual fluids, cum flying every which way.

"HMMM!" Link sighed as the two women snuggled with her.

"Wonderful." Mipha said.

"Yes…" Paya sighed "Well Link where should we go next?"

Link merely shrugged, they could figure that out later.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Just something short to serve like a transition chapter.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Gerudo Town- Riju

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The next target on Link's list was Vah Naboris, the divine beast stomping around the Gerudo desert. The desert was hot and Gerudo town was still a little ways off so for today Link and the girls were stopping at an oasis to cool off. Not to mention Link needed a break, if she wasn't fucking Mipha she was fucking Paya, but usually it was both, not that she minded that much but it's exhausting.

"I thought my skin was going to dry out." Mipha sighed floating around "This is why I never liked coming here that often, Gerudo town is nice, but the desert isn't."

"Have you ever been inside Gerudo Town Miss Link?" Paya asked.

"Hmm." Link shook her head.

"I do wonder how you'll get in." Mipha hummed "Your breasts are a major feminine trait but it's also quite hard to hide your other sexual feature, especially in that outfit you got to stay cool out here."

Link nodded.

"You're going to handle it yourself?" Paya asked "Well…if you insist."

"Still we've got more traveling ahead." Mipha swam up and rubbed Link's breasts "Let's relax for now."

"How will Link relax if you try and jump her right now!" Paya yelled.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Wow Link that dancer outfit is so sexy on you." Mipha smiled.

"I'm…speechless." Paya drooled.

Link was wearing a green and pink dancer outfit, the top was strapless and looking ready to fall off, her bottoms were baggy pants but they hugged her hips and ass well and thanks to their baggy look her cock managed to be hidden down one of the legs, she even got a cute vail for her face.

"Paya and I will wait here for you to signal us to enter." Mipha kissed Link's cheek "Be careful my love."

"Good Luck Link." Paya also gave her lover a kiss.

Link stepped out from behind a rock and headed towards the main north gate of Gerudo town, her top provided little support so she was bouncing like her milky breasts had a mind of their own.

"Hmm…everything seems to be in order." The guards looked Link over "My Hylian you are quite the Vai, very…ample, the voe of your land must surely adore you."

"Hm." Link shrugged, frankly she wasn't sure what guys thought of her, I mean she looked sexy but the second her pants slipped off that opinion might change quickly.

"Gerudo Town is yours to explore." The guard stepped aside and Link headed into the town.

Gerudo town was mostly bustling and full of gorgeous amazon like women that excited Link, she found it difficult to keep herself from ripping through her baggy pants and exposing her secret self.

"Vai." A guard walked up "The Chief wishes to speak with you."

"Hmm?" Link was confused.

"This is not something you can say no to." The guard grabbed her arm and began to lead her to the palace.

Once inside Link was left in the throne room with the Chief of the Gerudo, a young girl named Riju, and the Captain of the Guard Buliara.

"Hello traveler." Riju smiled "You certainly become known quite quickly around town, an impossibly beautiful woman they said, sorry for calling you here I just had to see if the rumors were true myself and I must say…the guards were right."

Link blushed a bit.

"But something about you intrigues me." Riju looked her up and down "Buliara, leave us."

"But Chief."

"I will be fine, I'm sure our new friend here is plenty trustworthy." Riju smiled.

"Yes." Buliara bowed and walked out.

"You have such wonderful looks, like that out of the old Gerudo stories." Riju smiled.

"Hmm?" Link tilted her head.

"Yes I suppose something like that would be unfamiliar to someone outside of this land." Riju stood up "Please follow me."

Link walked behind the petite yet pretty princess.

"You see there's a legend in Gerudo history." Riju explained "About a woman who was stunning beautiful so much so that she was followed by a crowd of women and men from all races seeking her affection, but she wasn't all that appears."

"Hmm?" Link tilted her head.

"You see this Vai, was also a Voe." Riju said pushing open some curtains.

Link stepped in after her and quickly realized where she was, this was Riju's royal bedchamber.

"HA!" Link gasped as Riju turned around and grabbed her cock through her pants.

"I had a feeling you were hiding something, my your more like the vai of legend than I expected." The Princess smirked "Though I've never been with a voe before the prospect has always excited me as has putting my training to the test, and I do need to see if you are as legendary as I suspect."

Riju lifted Link's vial and kissed her, leading her towards her large silk sheeted canopy bed.

"Shall we begin?" Riju began trying to free Link's shlong from its fabric prison.

"Hmm." Link moaned softly as her cock flopped free.

"Oh my, it's so big, much larger than the training devices we have around here." Riju gulped "But I can still handle it, brace yourself."

"HAA!" Link let out a sudden gasp as Riju suddenly down a good few inches of her half hard cock like it was nothing.

"GURK!" Riju had to suppress her urge to gag on the massive rod as she bobbed her head up and down to try and slide more into her mouth "I can…take it! HMMM!"

"HA!" Link let out another shocked gasp moan as Riju relaxed her throat and was suddenly sucking nearly all of Link more than foot long cock.

Riju gagged and gurgled as saliva flowed down Link's cock, the hero rubbing her tits as the Gerudo Chief leaned forward more, trying to get all the way to the stump. Link could hear her labored breathing and the constant gagging noises she was making but even when she tried to stop her the young ruler was determined.

"OHHHHYAAAA!" Link screamed as Riju pushed all the way down and lick her balls.

That was all it took to get Link to blow her load, an unimaginable torrent of cum gushing out and filling up Riju.

"Ugh, so much…but I downed it all." She groaned "My throat is gonna be sore for a while, but it was worth it."

"Hmmm." Link looked worried.

"I'm fine, actually." Riju smiled, her lions burning "I want more, show me what it's really like to mate."

Link was a little worried as Riju laid back on the bed and spread her legs, Link looked at her huge cock, it could very well rip this smaller woman in half but she was also so horny now and Riju looked so cute and fuckable.

"HMM!" The Gerudo moaned as Link slowly pushed into her "OWAA!"

Link paused for a moment as she pierced Riju's virgin space and once the Gerudo's walls adjusted to Link sizable girth she was thrusting, her tits flopping around and slapping into Riju's face, her large nose tickling Link's nipples and making her milk leak out.

"MMM!" Riju grabbed Link's left tit "I think I need to wash down that snack from before."

"OH!" Link gasped a bit as Riju started to suck on her tits and drink her milk.

The two lovers kept on fucking, Link's ass jiggling and her balls slapping into Riju's thighs as she drew closer and closer to cumming.

"Yes, oh yes this is divine!" Riju moaned as her irises turned into heart "MORE!"

Link grunted and started thrusting harder and harder her cock tapping at Riju's womb, and that was without pushing most of it passed her puffy lips.

"I feel amazing, I'm going to…OHHAAA!" Riju moaned as her body shook with orgasm, her walls slamming down on Link and milking her cock.

"UGH!" Link groaned following up with a cum shot into the girls pussy, filling her up.

"That was amazing, so this is what sex is like." Riju hummed snuggling into Link "If it weren't tradition I'd allow all the men that wanted to come into this town, but your welcome anytime, if you need anything, just ask. Still…I feel like I never want to be apart from you, I want to make you happy forever and ever."

Link smiled and nodded.

"You need something?" Riju asked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Link reunites with another old friend.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Gerudo- Urbosa

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Link had conquered her second beast and freed the spirit of Urbosa, the Gerudo Champion. Needless to say she was quite taken aback by Link's new appearance but at the same time she was also intrigued.

"You already heard about the legends from Riju you say." Urbosa looked over Link "That's a myth that takes me back, but to think some shrimpy little thing like her, a chief who's barely grown to be a woman thinks she can handle someone like you."

"HMM!" Link gasped when Urbosa grabbed her crotch.

"I can't believe you didn't split her in half with this thing." She laughed "I personally wouldn't mind putting you through you paces…just to make sure you're in good shape."

"Hmm." Link nodded and smiled.

Urbosa was taller than Link by a good foot or two, so when Link walked up to kiss her and start getting closer she had to stand on her tip toes.

"MMM!" The spiritual Urbosa moaned into the kiss "Are you sure you can handle a woman like me?"

"Hmph." Link pouted.

"What, I'm a whole lot of woman." Urbosa flexed a bit "I'm just looking out for you, if you can't handle me there's no way you'll be able to please someone like Zelda."

Link thought back to the princess for a second, what would she think of this new Link?

The two stayed on the back of Vah Naboris and kissed, their breasts smushing together as Link was hugged by Urbosa's strong arms, the Gerudo grabbing her plump ass.

"You're supposed to be the man in this pairing." She said "So man up! OH!"

Urbosa suddenly gasped as Link shoved her head into the taller woman's bust and started to motorboat her.

"That's the spirit." She moaned a bit "Ohh that's some tongue you got kid."

Link licked Urbosa's breasts and got her to start pumping her cock to give her an erection.

"You're packing quite the sword." Urbosa snickered stroking Link off while the blonde licked her breasts, her tongue teasing her nipples.

The heat of the desert was still beating down on the Giant robotic beast so it didn't take much to get them sweating, Urbosa's strong muscles shining with sweat, beads of it running down her washboard abs.

"HMM!" Link moaned, her bust heaving up and down as her body was hot with pleasure "HAAA!"

They Hylian's hefty balls built up pressure and blasted cum all over Urbosa.

"Wow, not bad a good load." She smirked and licked her lips "Hmm, but I need to see more outta you."

"OH!" Link gasped as Urbosa pushed her onto her back, her tits jiggling around.

"You better hope this can fill me up." Urbosa slid down the futanari's cock "HMM!"

"HA!" Link gasped again as Urbosa grabbed her breasts.

"That's not bad." Urbosa moaned as her love tunnel was stuffed full of Link's meaty rod, her dark nipple hardening and getting tickled by the sand blowing in the wind "Don't just sit there with your arms at your sides while I ride you, show your lover some love you moron."

"HMM!" Link reached back to squeeze Urbosa's ass, the softest part of this Gerudo's body and it was just as thick and meaty as her thighs.

In the past Link had always found Urbosa attractive, like that sexy older lady next door, and now that he was getting to have her there was no complaints to be heard.

"You're not cumming already are you?" Urbosa asked "Cause-OH-I can still take it."

"HMM!" Link reached back and slapped her ass.

"OH!" Urbosa asked "Hey what do you think you're-HMM!"

Link smirked and spanked her again, her ass jiggling around.

"S-Stop it!" Urbosa blushed.

"HMPH!" Link pushed Urbosa over and started thrusting into her.

"HMMM!" Urbosa moaned, her tits flopping around as she got fucked "Finally taking charge are you-OHHH!"

Link grunted as she stated to cum in Urbosa, flooding her deep hole with her spunk. Like Mipha before her Urbosa's body sparked back to life, her spirit form turning to flesh.

"Not bad." Urbosa hummed as her eyes turned into hearts like the others "You're good stud, anytime you wanna have more…practice, just ask."

Link just nodded.

Urbosa cupped Link's balls "We've got a bit before we get back to Gerudo town, why not keep at it?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Celebration

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

After stopping Vah Naboris and rescuing Urbosa Link returned to Gerudo Town hailed as a hero. Of course, a hero is do for a reward a Riju made sure of that by once more inviting Link to her private chambers, even allowing Link's other lovers to join them.

"HMM!" Link hummed as her four lovers, Paya, Mipha, Riju and Urbosa rubbed her body.

"It's wonderful to have you back Urbosa." Mipha moaned as the stronger warrior rubbed her smooth bubble butt.

"It's good to be back." Urbosa squeezed her fellow champions rear "Very good."

Link moaned as Riju moved down to start tending to her lover's long thick cock while Paya readied her vibrator for use in the suddenly occurring orgy.

"Miss Link." She moaned pointing her bare rear to her lover "Stick in in~"

Link was a little distracted by the suction coming from Riju's royal mouth but managed to move her shaky hands and push the huge pill shaped toy into Paya's ass.

"That's not where I expected but-Ohh!" she moaned as it started buzzing.

Paya was now not only being buzzed by her own toy Link was now fingering her as well.

"You call that a blowjob?" Urbosa told Riju "Move over I'll show you how it's really done."

"Really now, you don't think I can handle this?" Riju smirked back.

The two both started licking and kissing Link's shaft, meanwhile Paya was still getting fingered and now Mipha had leaned over and started to rub Link's breasts and flick her tongue over her nipple.

"Link~" she moaned started to suck on the Futa's big breasts.

"I can't just suck anymore." Riju said squatting over Link "Put it in my."

"Slow down little girl, can you even handle that." Urbosa laughed.

"I'll show you why I'm the Chief of the Gerudo." The smallest of Link's lover's slid onto her cock.

"HMM!" Link gasped a bit at the tightness of her small lover, the girl riding Link's cock and screaming in pure pleasure.

Link was in a state of bliss, Riju riding her cock, Mipha and Paya sucking on her tits while she fingered their wet pussies, there was only one person waiting for attention.

"You've got one more thing you can do." Urbosa smirked smushing her ass on Link's face, allowing the girl to lick and eat out her pussy "Ohh fuck your tongue is as good as your cock!"

Link made sure to show her unique affection to all four of her ladies, her fingers, tongue and cock all planted firmly in a pussy of one of the heart eyed girls who were screaming her name.

"LINK!" Mipha screamed shaking with orgasmic bliss.

"OH LINK!" Paya squirted all over Link's hand.

"UGH LINK!" Urbosa climaxed from Link's tongue.

"YES LINK!" Riju yelled as she was pumped with rope after rope of Link's magical cum.

"Wonderful." Urbosa said.

"Where too next Link?" Mipha smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. Honeymooners

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Link and her group had grown by two, Riju and Urbosa, now she was heading to the Rito Village to try and deal with the rampaging Vah Medoh who was locking off the skies from the winged Rito people. Of course there was a constant chill in the air made in a necessity to bundle up so Link ditched her dancer outfit for something more insulating and fur lined, of course given her body covering up was difficult. She had a fur lined vest that still showed off a lot of her cleavage and midriff but kept her warm, she had tight leather pants on with fur cuffs around the boots, she was warm and sexy now.

There was plenty to do in the village in order to prepare but the ladies were taking care of that for their lover leaving Link to explore around.

"Haa…" Link heard a pained and exhausted sigh from next to her.

She looked over and saw a Hylian woman there leaning on her hand looking rather depressed.

"Huh, or sorry didn't mean to bring ya down." She said "My name's Juney, I'm here on my honeymoon with my husband Jogo…"

Link noticed she looked…upset.

"Well I guess you're into listening, care to chat girl to girl?" she asked.

Link nodded to affirm she'd listen.

"Well we just got married so we're here now and well last night was the first night we, you know." Juney blushed "And it was fine and all but I was just kinda…expecting more do you know what I mean."

"Hmm." Link gave a bit of a confused looked.

Juney mumbled a bit "I just kinda figured Jogo would be more…manly."

"Ah!" Link gasped with surprise.

"Yeah." Juney blushed "But I don't know what to do, I can't tell him that's how I feel but…I gotta get something more satisfying."

"Hmm…" Link thought "AH!"

"You think of something?" She asked Link.

* * *

**Later**

After nightfall Jogo returned to his room where his new wife awaited him, but when he opened the door to he was surprised to find Link laying sensually on the bed.

"I made a friend today." His wife kissed him "One we can both enjoy to the fullest."

The girl led him two the bed, clearly nervous it took a little coaxing but soon Link was happily in the middle of the playful lovers.

"HMM!" Link moaned as they reached over her to kiss, both pushing down on her large breasts for leverage and getting her turned on, her cock pushing down her tight pants and begging to be let loose. She shimmied her hands a bit and got her fly undone and pulled her cock free, slowly stroking it to the feelings of the two newlyweds who were making out while pulling her top down.

"Wow, so big." Jogo awed.

"Hey." Juney took her clothes off "Bigger isn't always better-whoa!"

She then saw the size of Link's cock.

"Never mind it totally is." She drooled.

The two lovers separated to play with their guest. They kissed her breasts, digging their fingers in and making Link moan more and more. Soon it was too much for Link to bear, she needed sex so she rolled to her left and pinned Juney under her and slammed her cock into the tight pussy of the Hylian bride.

"OHHHH!" the girl screamed as Link started fucking her.

"Wow." Jugo said with his own hard cock bobbing between his legs.

Link now saw what her new friend meant, Jugo wasn't too big, maybe six inches, small compared to Link's monster girth but Link couldn't keep him out but she'd never done something like this so she was a little nervous.

"HMM!" she shook her thick rump at the boy, signaling him to penetrate her.

"Well, if you insist-UGH!"

"OHH!" Link let out a loud moan as for the first time ever she had a cock in her, a real cock and it felt incredible.

The three were in a sort of sandwich, Link on top of Juney while Jogo was half on top of her. Link was acting like…well a link between the two. All three were moaning but Juney especially finally thrilled to have a real cock in her while Jogo was pleased with Link's tightnes.

"HMM!" Link squealed a small bit as she came inside of Juney, the girl smothered by her bust "HAA!"

Link let out her own orgasmic yell as her sweet spot was struck by her male lover. Like all the others as well the two gained heart eyes and a deep connection to their lover, an urge to do nothing but please Link filled their hearts and minds.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Rito

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"HAAA!" Link let out a pleasant sigh as Riju bobbed up and down sucking her cock.

As usual whatever time Link wasn't putting towards dealing with the Divine beasts was spent in pleasure with her lovers. Frankly she was ready to assault it now but, she had time for a quick blow job from the Gerudo Chief.

The two weren't being that quiet as they were in the back of a shop for some fun, Riju slurping loudly while Link tried to stifle a few moans.

"Link~" Riju stood up and kissed Link's tits, leaving her cock slippery and saliva soaked.

"HMPH!" Link picked the petite girl up, looked around to check no one was watching and then slid into her.

Both started moaning as Link plunged into her. The two had fucked many a time but there was something about this being out in public that made it even sweeter. The only issue is Link isn't know for her silent moans and pressing Riju up against the shelves creates a lot of rocking that can draw attention, and draw attention it did, a young attractive Rito with lavender feathers had turned the corner and seen something quite shocking, she was Saki an attractive young bird woman.

"HA!" she gasped when she first saw them but something about all this…she couldn't look away, Link was so stunning and Riju seemed to be enjoying it so much, how could she stop them.

"HMM!" Link moaned at the squelching noises of her cock deep in Riju "HAA!"

She moaned loudly as she blasted inside Riju, filling the young royal with her spunk.

"That was wonderful Link." Riju moaned before looking over at Saki "Would you like to try?"

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have." The young mother blushed.

"No it's fine, it made me even more turned on." Riju giggled "Now I want to go how and get fucked in front of all my subjects, come Link will love you."

"WAH!" Saki gasped as Riju pulled down her top and exposed her feather covered bust.

"Have you ever had sex with a Rito before Link?" Riju asked rubbing Saki's breasts and turning the bird on.

"Hmm." She shook her head no.

"Then come and get it." She laughed.

"HMPH!" Saki gasped as she was pushed into Link's soft pillowy bust.

"OH!" Link moaned as the bird motorboated her and her feathered hands rubbed her butt.

Saki was nervous but…turned on too, she had been sex starved at home and now it was all coming out.

"Hmm, please." She leaned on a shelf and presented her rear to Link.

Link held the Rito's shapely hips and pushed in to her, Saki moaning in pleasure.

"OHHH!" Saki moaned loudly as Link plunged deep into her, the Futa's cock filling her pussy up.

Link moaned hugging close to Saki, the feathers of the Rito tickling her skin, especially her breasts where her nipples were turning rock hard.

"More…MORE!" Saki moaned loudly, her beak spread open for her song of pleasure.

Link grunted and thrusted as fast as she could to make her first flying lover cum with her. Saki's soft body wisped around softly as Link's cock pushed impossibly deep into her,

"HMM…OHH!" the Rito sang out again as her insides twisted and her eyes gained heart irises.

"UGH!" Link moaned filling Saki with her cum.

"Amazing." Saki moaned "Much better than my husband…. hmm you want to get up to the Divine Beast, I suppose I could help."

* * *

**Later**

Link had finally made it up to the flying machine but things were a little awkward now, she and the Rito Champion Revali had never been best friends in her old life, but now that she was a gorgeous woman he was nice to her…too nice.

"You turning into this…it's just, not right." The bird man said "Someone with your attitude shouldn't have looks like those."

"HMPH!" Link pouted.

That's when she decided, if he was gonna act like this, she'd just have to show him why she was worthy of this body.

"Ahem." She coughed to get his attention.

"What?" the bird man turned back.

The second her turned to look back at her Link smirked, reached up and ripped her furry vest wide open to flash her massive breasts.

"What are you doing he gasped.

"Hmm." Link playfully wobbled her bust, using her fingers to rub her nipples.

"Don't act so uncouth." He told her "You're a lady now so act like it."

Link chuckled a bit walking towards her spectral rival, her hips swaying and her breasts bouncing softly. She giggled playfully as she ditched her pants, exposing her goddess like body to the now horny Rito.

Link dropped onto all fours and crawled towards Revali, a sex crazed look in her eyes as she pulled down his pants and exposed his ghostly shaft.

"OH!" Link smiled with happiness and stared to wrap her breasts around his cock.

"Stop that-OH!" the Rito moaned as Link used her bust to milk his cock, out of its sheath and lick the tip.

Link let out her own humming moan as she took him into her mouth, compared to herself he was quite small but Link real fun was coming from teasing him.

"Fufufu." She snickered a bit as he twitched awkwardly between her breasts.

She spun around and wiggled her squishy bottom for him, practically begging him to get inside of her and he did, no more point in resisting, after all if he did Link could just make him fuck her.

"HAAA!" she moaned loudly as the Rito's penis slid into her.

Link was loose so she wasn't stuffed with cock but she had enough to get some pleasure out of the ghosts pumping, her tits swinging around and flopping against her while her ass pushed back against the ghost.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Link moaned more and more as she was fucked, desperately looking for release.

Like all the others Link easily tamed herself another lover to wait on her.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Great Fairy

_Italics indicate thinking_

_Enjoy this little update._

* * *

**NO POV**

"HMPH!" Link grunted a bit as she rode her horse around the wilderness, her breasts bouncing all over the place in a manner that was actually quite uncomfortable.

She was out for a ride just to get away from it all, fucking and getting fucked by her harem of amazing lovers was nice and all but sometimes she just wants to be alone for a little bit.

"HMMM!" her horse jumped over a hill, Link's breasts flopping down loudly when the horse landed "Huh?"

She looked up and saw a big strange looking bulb in the ground.

"Young warrior." A voice hummed "Much time has passed; my powers have grown so weak. I sense the power within our to restore me, water this bulb and restore me."

Link was confused, blinking a bit before walking up and shrugging starting to discard her pants.

"HMM!" Link slowly wrapped her hand around her shaft and started stroking, pumping away without a care in the world, occasionally rubbing her breasts as well.

"Yes…give it to me." The voice moaned, strange fapping noises coming from inside the bulb.

Link laid back, raising one of her breasts to her mouth to suck on her perky nipples while two handing her cock for the bulb.

"Ha…ha…" Link panted more, her breasts slipping out of her lips "HMMMA!"

Cum blasted out of Link's cock and onto the roots of the blub, the strange bud starting to glow.

"Yes…The power…" the blub pulsed and moaned almost orgasmiclly "It's…Overwhelming!"

The bulb burst open and a giant thick woman with poofy blonde hair floated out, a blush on her face.

"Thank you, my I didn't expect you to be a woman." She looked Link over "What's that…I see you're quite special aren't you. I'm one of the Four Great Fairies in this land, thank you for releasing me."

Link blushed a bit. The fairy was huge, much larger than her, wearing little on her thick but sexy body.

"I suppose I should reward you for helping me out of that bind." The Fairy smiled "MWA!"

The Great Fairy blew a kiss at Link, a warmth overcoming the girl. She squirmed in place as her balls seemed to puff up and get bigger now the size of some small cantaloupes.

"Use them well." The Fairy winked disappearing back into her fountain.

"Huh?" Link was very confused about all that just happened, not to mention she was having a lot of trouble getting her pants back on.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	10. Princess

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

After her "Blessing" from the Great Fairy Link's balls did eventually get a little smaller with lots of milking from her lovers, but they were still far bigger than before she met the giant woman. Though she made the decision that now was the time to go to Hyrule Castle, confront Calamity Ganon and save the world for real this time. Leaving her harem at her camp she headed off alone, her royal armor tightly hugging her curvy body.

"Link…Link…" the voice of Princess Zelda called out to the futanari warrior as she walked through the castle gates "Go to my study, the final thing you need to beat Ganon is there."

Link wasted no time quickly getting through the more troublesome parts of the castle and into the place she once spent time with Zelda, back when she was a man.

"Hmm?" Link walked into the room but saw nothing but…books and a few empty potion bottles.

"My I hadn't expected such changes from the resurrection chamber." A voice said as Link heard the door behind her thunk close and lock.

Link turned around and saw the girl who had been speaking to her, Zelda standing there in her white dress.

"You must be shocked to see me." Zelda smiled "I'm certainly shocked to see you, I knew the side effects of the resurrection chamber but this…exceeded even my predictions, perhaps it's good I didn't mention this to any of the others."

Link was still surprised by what she was seeing, how was Zelda here and how was she looking the same.

"Oh you still seem confused, wondering how this can be?" Zelda looked at Link who nodded to affirm the thought "I shouldn't keep you in the dark any longer, this is not my true self, see."

Zelda walked over to the desk to show a strange Sheikah orb.

"This is a Sheikah slate device I used to upload a small bit of my consciousness' to guide you." She said "After I used my power to weaken Ganon while you recovered…I too needed to recover."

A hole in the floor opened up and Zelda faded "My true self lies below in this chamber, come to me Link…"

Link hurried down the dark lightless staircase and came into a room bathed in blue light. Inside that room was nothing but a strange brown and orange pod with the Sheikah symbol on it. Link walked closer and her Sheikah Slate dinged and vibrated, the orange energy lines on the pod glowing as the front started to open, glowing blue water seeping out slowly before flooding like a torrent. After this water drained the full front of the pod opened to reveal Zelda, but not like that image that had appeared upstairs.

"Hmm." Zelda's eyes slowly opened.

She was gorgeous, her body tall and voluptuous, her breasts just as big as Link's, her golden hair still a little damp laid perfectly on her shoulders, her hips were wide and womanly and between them…was a long penis and a pair of hearty testicles.

"Thank you for releasing me." Zelda smiled stepping out of the pod "It feels good to be awake after all these years, and to look so good as well, if it didn't take literal decades to work I'd say everyone should take a bath in the water from the Spring of Resurrection."

Link was just slack jawed seeing the gorgeous body Zelda now had, how…and why?

"I'll explain." Zelda spoke in a more mature voice "I was aware of the side effects of the Shrine due to my research but given your injuries I knew that it was necessary to save you, I also knew that to contain Ganon myself till you returned would take an immense amount of power that would surely wound me in a mortal way. So, I gathered a supply of water from the Shrine's spring and used it to create this Resurrection pod. I used my powers to seal Ganon, used the projection orb to retain a bit of my consciousness to guide you and then sealed myself in a pod and revitalized my body in this…fascinating way."

Zelda cupped her large breasts and then touched her big penis while speaking.

"I also thought it would be better if you and I were the same." Zelda hugged Link their breasts pressing together "After we defeat Ganon and restore the Kingdom, we will rule together like Queens. But before that-HMM!"

Zelda started kissing Link, making sure to disrobe her champion.

"My you're even bigger than I expected." Zelda looked over Link, cupping the girls breasts and teasing her nipples "You make me feel so good Link, let's synch our powers before we go to fight Ganon."

"HA!" Link gasped as Zelda rubbed her cock.

"I want to try my body as well." Zelda put one of Link's hands on her own shaft "Let's experience things like this together."

The two both moaned and jerked each other off slowly while making out and rubbing their bodies with their free hands, Zelda seemed to be loving Link's female body, squeezing her breasts and teasing her nipples. Link on the opposite end was making sure to pay attention to Zelda's crotch, rubbing her cock and cupping her balls.

"This isn't enough for me Link, I want more." Zelda kissed her lover and pushed her against the wall "Turn around for me."

Link whimpered a bit as Zelda started pushing into her pussy.

"OHH!" Link moaned.

"This is how it feels?!" Zelda moaned "Oh it's incredible!"

Zelda held Link's wide hips and started thrusting, for a new Futanari and one that came from being a woman Zelda picked up quickly on how to really use her cock and the best ways to thrust to please Link's tight snatch.

"Oh yes Link, take it…take my cock!" Zelda screamed.

"HAA!" Link moaned as her tits flopped around and her ass clapped as Zelda bounced against her.

Zelda kept on pumping, her breasts wobbling softly as she fucked Link harder and harder, both futanari moaning as they started to climax, it wasn't unexpected that Zelda didn't last long, she was new to all this after all.

"OH-UGH-OHHH!" Zelda grunted blowing her load inside of Link "This is incredible I want more…it's your turn Link."

Link laid down and Zelda squatted over her before lowering down and starting to ride her lover, her large breasts slapping around as she bounced on the cock.

"Oh yes Link! Yes!" Zelda screamed riding faster and faster.

"HAA!" The hero thrusted back to meet her bounced, making the princess moan even more.

The two gorgeous Futanari fucked together loudly, their soft bodies jiggling and wobbling around as they got more and more turned on. For years Link had wanted to have sex with Zelda and now she was getting it and it was everything she imagined, the princess mounted on her big cock, breasts bouncing about as her moaned for more and more, harder and harder.

"HMM!" Zelda's pussy squeezed around Link's cock as she came for the first time.

They weren't done yet since Link hadn't cum, she was still thrusting away and making sure to get all she could. Her cock tingled and twitched as she drew closer and closer by the second, her huge balls getting thrown around like wrecking balls.

"HMMM HAAA!" Link let out a loud yell as she started cumming inside Zelda, a torrent of cum flying out in copious ropes to fill her lover.

"Oh yes." Zelda moaned as semen dripped out of her "Now then let's go find the royal armor made for us, and reclaim my domain…or should I start calling it our domain?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**I wasn't 100 percent on making Zelda a Futa but I thought it be fun to do it so I did, although it took a little work and stretching the rules of the game's universe to get her to be like that, suspension of disbelief I guess.  
**

**I also wanted to make a point that this story won't stop once Breath of the Wild "Ends" I have a plan for how to have girls from other Zelda games pop up in some interesting ways, so those suggesting girls like Malon or Midna don't worry they'll get their shot in due time.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Calamity Cleansing

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"HRAA!" Link swung her sword at the monstrous form of Calamity Ganon, a creature that looked almost like a strange crab.

"Keep it up Link." Zelda told her as she stood on the floor above and readied a shot with her magic bow "Once I hit this arrow we'll expose Ganon's true form!"

Link blocked one more time as Zelda let off a shot, the arrow hit the beastly monster and glowed blindingly bright.

Zelda jumped down and landed next to Link, her breasts bouncing around loudly in her dress.

The light faded away and Link gasped, left in the place of Ganon was a tall woman with greenish skin, long orange hair, large breasts, and shapely hips.

"So, this is Ganon's true form." Zelda said "An evil sorcerous, but we've purged the corruption from her mostly, come Link let's make sure it's all out of her so no one has to deal with a Calamity like ours again, I know a purification ritual."

Link was confused at first but when she saw Zelda slipping the straps of her dress down she understood how this "purification ritual" would work.

"Ugh, damn it all." Ganon groaned rubbing her head and sitting up.

"My, not as fearsome as a lady now are you." Zelda smirked stroking her cock.

"What do you think you're-." Ganon started before Zelda slapped her with her cock.

"I do the talking here." Zelda glared "You're practically powerless in this form and under my binding light, now Link and I are going to make sure you learn your place!"

Link and Zelda both leaned closer and rubbed their cocks on Ganon's face, the witch tried to resist but Zelda forced her cock into her mouth. A few sucks and a drop of precum and Ganon was falling for the flavor, her lips willingly gliding over the shaft, sucking Zelda off. Her hands naturally moved up and started pleasuring Link as well, stroking her cock while she sucked the Princess.

"She's quite skilled isn't she Link." Zelda moaned.

"HMM!" the heroine groaned.

Ganon was turning quickly, even just from cum her eyes were changing into hearts as she was enthralled to the heroic duo, her one hand was stroking Link but the other was squeezing her own large breasts, her body reminded Link a bit of Urbosa, she was tall, not as muscular but still a little toned but she had larger breasts and wider hips.

Zelda started leaking out a little magic, Link looked over and saw a glowing three triangle shape in her cleavage. The light coming off her seemed to be purifying the calamity and corruption in the room, restoring the look a bit.

"That's enough of that." Zelda pulled her sloppy spit covered cock out and walked behind Ganon "Bend of slut!"

"HA YES!" Ganon moaned when Zelda spanked her, her ass wobbling a bit.

Link wasn't sure quite where this bit of domination in Zelda came from, but she wasn't complaining it was kinda hot.

"OHH So big!" Ganon moaned as Zelda pushed into her pussy.

"You're quite tight." Zelda grunted "Ohh Link she's warm too."

"HMM!" the hero moaned as Ganon started sucking on her cock now that her mouth was free, making sure she too was pleasured.

"We need to make sure this girl learns her place." Zelda groaned thrusting "We need to purify her evil heart, make sure she gets lots of cum okay Link?"

"Hmm." The blonde nodded as Ganon took more of her into her throat.

Ganon was on all fours between the two futanari, her body spit roasted as Zelda slammed her from behind and she was stuffed full of Link's shaft, Link's heavy balls slapping on her chin as she relaxed her throat to take in more. Zelda was still thrusting and spanking Ganon, making sure the sorceress knew who her Queen was.

"UGH!" Zelda moaned cumming in Ganon's pussy.

"HMM!" Link also filled the woman from the front, her hot jizz drooling out.

"It's still not enough, I still sense darkness in her heart." Zelda frowned "Link join me in giving her a direct injection of purification."

Link nodded and pulled Ganon on top of her, sliding her cock in to join Zelda's, Ganon screamed as her pussy was stretched unbearably wide to take the two large shafts. Both Link and Zelda started thrusting, making sure to alternate to maximize the pleasure.

"Oh Link I feel your cock rubbing against mine!" Zelda screamed "It feels so good!"

"HMM!" the heroine moaned with her.

"Please Goddess I'm so close!" Zelda screamed "Give me…just a little more power!"

Zelda's triforce symbol started to glow brighter in her chest, both Link and Ganon were moaning as the trio approached a climax.

"Yes…yes…OHHHH!" Zelda screamed as she and Link both started spraying cum, Ganon's pussy squeezing around their shafts, her hole as tight as a new leather.

The magical and sexual release sent off a purifying wave that wiped out every drop of corruption in the kingdom, the castle was restored to it's former glory and the world had been saved.

"Hmm…" Link smiled a bit "Oh?"

Link looked down to see a strange series of black line like tattoos on her penis, all of them spiraling around a triangle, slowly though it faded. She looked around and saw similar patterns on Zelda's breasts and Ganon's butt.

"Seems all the power was split between the three of us." Zelda explained to her "Don't worry, I'm sure Ganon won't misuse power ever again…"

Zelda spanked the girl "Right?"

"Yes!" Ganon yelped "Queen Zelda!"

Zelda smirked and stood with Link "That's right my domain was restored, well Link, shall we begin to settle in."

"Hmm." Link just shrugged.

"As apathetic as ever." Zelda kissed her "Come my love, you shall rule by my side."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**BotW is done, but there are still plenty of other Zelda girls out there, so make some suggestions for them or other fun things Link and/or Zelda can do.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Queens

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

When Link and Zelda returned with Ganon, Link's harem was very surprised to not only see the evil reduced to a slutty state, but how gorgeous Zelda looked. With the castle back in pristine order it was time for Zelda to take her rightful place as queen…but before the coronation there were some things to do.

"Hmm." The blonde woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning my love, today is the big day is it not." Zelda smiled sitting naked next to her.

With the castle back in order Zelda and Link were sleeping in the royal bedchamber, usually not alone but last night they were. Today was a coronation and there were lots of things to do, Zelda was clearly looking forward to it, Link didn't seem to care all that much.

First on the agenda of the day was getting into some regal clothing.

"HMPH!" Link groaned as the strings on a corset were pulled, the fabric tightening around her bust and midsection.

"Sorry is it too tight?" Paya asked.

"Don't worry you'll get used to them." Zelda said raising up her stockings "Though standing here, Paya."

"Yes Princess?" the girl asked.

Zelda went and stood next to Link, their cocks dangling between their thick thighs.

"How about you pleasure the two of us quickly, some Blowjobs would be nice."

The girl with hearts in her eyes kneeled before the two and started stroking both the fat Futa cocks.

"HMM!" Link moaned as Paya started sucking her cock slowly, her lips creating a vacuum perfect seal on the meaty shaft.

Zelda wasn't being left out, Paya was still pumping away with her free hand before turning to take the royal's thick shaft in and stroke Link's saliva coated cock with the other hand. Both the future Queen's moaned, even if they could barely see passed their boosted busts the licking and sucking Paya was doing was enough to get them both horny.

"Yes…that's it." Zelda cooed as she rubbed Link's ass.

"Does this please you?" Paya asked the two.

"Hmm." Link nodded and moaned as the original girl tickled her huge balls.

"Yes, you're doing an excellent job pleasuring your future queens." Zelda hummed in satisfaction.

The two Futanari stood there getting sucked off until they just couldn't last any more, Paya pulling back and stroking them both as she opened her mouth.

"AHH-MMM!" she moaned as the two started sending cum flying onto her face and into her mouth.

"Well done." Zelda said as a little more cum dripped off her cock.

* * *

**Later**

It was finally time for the coronation, the throne room was sparkling with golden light, white stone and fancy banners. Filling the room were dignitaries from various groups as well as Link's harem of enthralled lovers.

Paya was standing at the front where there were two breast high pedestals holding gorgeous silver and gold bejeweled tiara like crows, she was going to be serving as the Sheikah who would official coronate the new Queen.

The large doors into the throne room opened and Zelda, in all her radiance, began walking in, her heeled feet stepping on a silken red carpet that had been rolled out. Zelda seemed rather regal, like she was enjoying everyone making a fuss over her.

She was wearing a stunning white and purple gown, the corset she had under it made her already ample bust look twice as big. With each step she took they bounced and jiggled, overflowing like balloons of Chuchu Jelly. Her ass looked big too, it was unclear if she was wearing a bustle or was just that juicy.

All eyes were on her stunning form as she got up to the altar.

"Princess Zelda, are you ready, do you accept this crown and the rights of Queen that come with it?" Paya asked picking up one of the larger tiara.

"I do." Zelda kneeled.

Paya reached out and placed the royal identifier on her head and Zelda stood up and curtsied before looking at the door.

"Queen Zelda." Paya kneeled.

The doors opened again and this time Link walked in, the adventurer was blushing since she was in a dress that matched Zelda's, though hers was sky blue and white as opposed to purple and white. Her bust also looked to be overflowing from the cups of the dress and her large behind shook the bottom of her dress with each step. She was a little embarrassed, she had never worn a dress before, yet alone a gown style one like this, but she truly looked like a vision of beauty, even if she was uncomfortable from the tightness and the bunching. Link wasn't happy at wearing the dress but…she was starting to like the look.

"Link." Zelda smiled when her fellow Futa got before her "it is thanks to you that Hyrule is free of the vile calamity raised by Ganon. You did everything in your power to free me and this land, that is why you will rule by my side as my beloved, will you accept this crown and my love?"

Link nodded.

"Good enough I suppose." Zelda smiled placing a tiara on Link's neatly done hair.

"All Hail Queen Zelda and Queen Link." Paya said formally introducing the two as the new royals stood before their subjects.

* * *

**Later**

"You'll make a fine Queen." Zelda told Link at the gala after the ceremony.

"Hmm." Link blushed.

"Fear not you'll be used to all the royal standards in no time at all, besides." Zelda whispered the next part "That dress looks divine on you, I can't wait to get you out of it though."

Link blushed more.

"Queens." Riju walked up to the two with Urbosa "I want to let you know the Gerudo are at your call whenever you may need them."

"Wonderful." Zelda smiled "I would hate to have to be…forceful. But controlling more here is not my goal, it's not quite ready yet, but soon Link I think I will have a way for us to increase out love even more, you see down in the basement of the castle there is…oh I don't want to spoil it."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest ideas for the future, whether it's Link being Queen like or something else.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Zelda and Mipha

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV  
** Zelda sighed to herself sitting on her bed wearing nothing but her stockings. Things had been going well but she still felt like there was a problem. So many of the beautiful women Link had gathered were just that…beautiful, what if they tried to steal her away from Zelda, she needed to make sure these women knew that she and Link were all their lovers, and she should get the same level of love they showed her champion.

"Hmm." She looked up as a knock tapped on the door "Yes?"

"Queen Zelda." Mipha walked in "Do you need something, I heard you asked to see me."

Zelda smiled, Mipha would be perfect, the Zora beauty was enthralled with Link so if Zelda asserted a little dominance over her the others would all know, even other Zora would love Zelda.

"Yes, I wanted to see you." Zelda laid out "Come here."

Mipha walked over and once she was close Zelda reached around and grabbed a handful of Mipha's juicy ass.

"Q-Queen Zelda." Mipha moaned as Zelda patted her butt.

"You've always such had a nice behind, I was jealous for a long time." Zelda kissed it "I bet Link adores this."

"S-She does." Mipha blushed more.

"Well…you don't just want to please Link right." Zelda stroked her cock.

Mipha nodded and got on the bed with Zelda, moving her ass and wrapping the cheeks around Zelda's cock, moving it up and down to stimulate her.

"Hmm yes, wonderful." Zelda rubbed Mipha's ass as the smooth thick red butt bounced up and down to stroke her cock.

"You're so much like Link." Mipha panted tightening her muscles to flex her ass a bit while her pussy started leaking out and teasing Zelda.

Zelda was moaning back, her thick cock pulsing between Mipha's ass.

"Enough of this." Zelda roughly smacked her and made her ass jiggle "Time for the more intimate part."

Zelda mounted Mipha without another word and just jammed her cock straight into her tight hole.

"WAAAH!" Mipha gasped "Zelda."

"Ah, proper titles." The royal smirked thrusting into the Zora.

"Queen Zelda!" she moaned as her eyes glowed "Your cock is so big!"

"Yes, I'm beautiful aren't I." Zelda smirked pounding away "Just as beautiful as Link."

"Yes, you're just as perfect as Queen Link!" Mipha moaned grabbing the bed "HAAA!"

Zelda happily laughed and thrust away, making Mipha squirm and shiver, her tight pussy getting even more snug around her shaft.

"Yes…here it comes…" Zelda moaned "OHHH!"

She gave Mipha a hearty does of her semen and pulled out, letting the fluid seep out.

"Excellent job Mipha." Zelda smirked smacking her ass again.

* * *

**Later**

That night Zelda was laying in bed with Link, the two gorgeous Futanari naked under the elegant sheets of their bed.

"Link." Zelda leaned over "Tomorrow I want to show you something special under the castle."

"Hmm." The other blonde nodded.

"Also I wanted to ask you something." Zelda whispered "What are you thoughts about children?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a quick one, next time we'll start with girls from other games.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Sheikah Gate

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

As the sun began to rise of the distant mountains the royal bedchamber in Hyrule castle was filled with loud grunts and moans.

"UGH Oh yes~" Zelda moaned as her chest shook.

"HMM!" Her lovely bride Link grunted as well, two servants rocking on their cocks.

Many of the servants in the castle had become enthralled to the two queens, their cocks something all servants lusted after. The thickness of the Futanari plunged deeper into their simple servants, blasting a few ropes of thick hot jizz into them.

"Another fine morning indeed wouldn't you say Link?" Zelda smiled.

"Hmm." The blonde nodded.

"When you two finally recover you will bathe and dress your queens understand?" Zelda hummed.

"Yes Lady Zelda…" the two girls moaned.

Zelda then smiled at Link and gave her a light kiss.

"What's the matter my love, can't get enough of my beauty?" Zelda smiled "I'm enamored with you more and more everyday as well."

Link blushed more at Zelda's teasing, the princess rubbing her thigh.

"The spring water was quite good to us." Zelda cupped her breasts "We look gorgeous, if only it hadn't meant sleeping for so long I'd bathe in in often to keep these looks, perhaps I'll make that another point of my research."

Link nodded a bit, Zelda was still as smart and curious as ever, though it seemed the revitalization had made her personality a bit more dominant as well.

After the servants recovered, they helped their ladies prepare for the day, Link was still getting used to being a queen and wearing dresses and being all regal but…she wasn't hating it.

"I promised I'd show you something special wouldn't I Link." Zelda led link below the castle "There are many interesting Sheikah devices and I have managed to acquire an immense one here."

Zelda opened to large dungeon doors and led Link into a simple room, inside was a huge Sheikah stone altar with a massive arch on it.

"The Sheikah Gate." Zelda smiled "With this device the barrier between alternate worlds can be broken down and crossed."

"Hmm?" Link tilted her head in confusion.

"To keep it simple for you it works like this." Zelda smiled "There are many alternate worlds similar but different to our own, worlds with other versions of Hyrule, other versions of you and myself, worlds repeating similar fights against Ganon, and with this you could cross into those worlds,"

Link nodded with understanding.

"It's simple Link my love." Zelda caressed her face "You can go to those worlds and assert yourself over the Link's there, to be the ultimate Link that all desire. Originally I was working on this to bring us other heroes from other worlds, but Ganon struck first before we could activate it."

"Huh?" Link was confused again.

"I see it's not the simplest idea to understand, but it matters not since the gate has no power at the moment." Zelda sighed "The key to unlocking it hasn't been placed in the shrine yet…but now that you are here and the Calamity is cleansed, we can use that key."

Zelda held her hands "The pedestal there Link, thrust your Master Sword into it and awaken the Gate!"

Link nodded and took the Master Sword onto the altar and saw a slot that it was clearly supposed to slide into, she lifted the blade up and slipped it in, the metal sliding on the stone. Suddenly light patterns glowed on the altar all the way to the gate, a blue light glowed out of the large stone at the top or the arch and a woman clad in blue and purple floated out, her body looking like water.

"Mistress you have awoken the great gate." She said "I am the spirits of the master sword and guide of the dimensions Fi."

The blue spirit floated around Link "I see you in the flesh now…quite a lot, not the most swordsman body."

"HMPH!" Link pouted and crossed her arms under her chest.

"The Gate is at your disposal now Mistress." She explained "Unfortunatly you summoned me to guide you with the gate but it is not operational at the moment, it is missing the two fonts of magic."

"There were more pieces?" Zelda said.

"Not pieces, the magic of the gate is split among two powerful sorceresses, sisters they are." Fi told the queens "If you wish I will begin searching and guide you too them."

"Hmm." Link nodded.

"Wonderful Link I'll leave this to you then." Zelda kissed her "Return soon with the two sisters so you can begin travel to other worlds."

Link nodded with excitement, she was raring to get out of the castle and adventure again.

* * *

**LATER**

"Separated from my love yet again." Zelda frowned sitting on her balcony and watching Link ride off.

She smiled and sat back "I hope you don't take to long to return to me…"

She rubbed her belly a bit "Take to long and you might miss this one."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry it'd been so long, was just doing other stuff for a while.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
